The present invention is related to a pull cord operation mechanism for blinds, including a fixing mount, a control member, and a retaining member wherein the fixing mount has a pair of slide grooves and a pivoting groove concaved at the upper edge of left/right sidewalls and a central reinforcing plate thereon respectively for retaining left/right roller ends and a linking shaft of the control member thereby, and a pair of C-shaped engaging slots with lower openings disposed at the reinforcing support plate and one sidewall thereon to be registered with a pivoting rod of the retaining member; whereby, the retaining member and the control member cooperatively work with the individual actuation of a pull cord to generate a synchronic movement of linkage ropes or linking rope ladders of a blind body in a reverse direction so as to collect or expand the blind body thereby. And the pull cord is directly suspended downwards in a single line without being doubled up so as to avoid the danger of strangling children by accident for the safety of the household.
A conventional pull cord operation mechanism for blinds includes worm gear units adapted at both ends of an upper beam of a blind body to cooperatively work with a pull cord in operation. When the blind body is collected up, the pull cord, wound and doubled up, is suspended downwards for a certain length outside the blind body thereof. Children playing around the gathered-up blind body can easily get caught by the suspending pull cord. In case the pull cord gets detached from the clamping location of the worm gear units, the withdrawing pull cord might hurt or even strangle the children got caught in them. Thus, the conventional pull cord operation mechanism for blinds poses a potential danger and is quite unsafe to children in the family.